Now or Never
by Midnightsoullove
Summary: Spencer's family move out into wild LA. Could this be a good move for Spencer or will this move turn out to be a repetition of a life she was trying to escape from back in Ohio?   My first fanfic, enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up rubbing my eyes as I see the sun's rays shining in through my window forcing me out of bed. I still haven't gotten used to all this sunshine in my room greeting me every morning ever since I moved out to LA two months ago. We moved here so that my mother could find a better job, and that we could all get out from the rural state to more opportunities. My bedroom, back when I was in Ohio had no windows, and now, sadly, this one does. It sucks because my room is so small that whichever way I place my bed the sunshine will still be able to poke its way into my room and onto it.

"Glen, get out of the washroom!" I yell sleepily from my bed.

Glen is my seventeen year old brother. He is older than me by one year. He can be a major pain in the ass but I'm forced to put up with him since he's my brother.

"I'll be out in a minute, don't lose your head." He retorts. But only I know his 'one minute' translates into five hours so, I have a reason to be mad.

"Okay, just make sure not to use up all the toothpaste and shampoo." I mockingly warned him.

In the meantime I arranged my clothing for my first day at King High school; grey jeans and blue top, then went downstairs to see what my father was setting up for us to eat.

"Morning honey," my father said to me as I took a great sniff of the air in the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, the food smells so good. What are you making?" I asked in the middle of giving him a kiss on the cheek. I swear my father should've become a professional chef instead of a therapist, he is just too good. His defence is that he still has much to learn. Yeah right.

"I'm making a Rye Crepe for us all, simple, quick and yummy. Hey where's Glen?" he answers.

"He's hogging the bathroom," I replied.

"Spencer, you still haven't changed for school. Hurry up, it's almost time to go!" my mom pipes up as she comes down the stairs in her nurse uniform.

My mom has always been focused on me and my brother's education. She says that without school you don't have a future even if you don't quite know what to do with it yet. She wants... No needs us to be on time, its part of being responsible. For goodness sakes I'm only 16. I don't need to know what I want to be carreerwise.

*Five minutes later*

"Yeah mom I'm going to get ready after I eat my breakfast. That should give bathroom hogger upstairs enough time to finish. "I said as I continued to eat my food.

"Hey I heard that," Glen's voice came from upstairs.

"Yeah, well maybe you should hear this; I will eat your breakfast if you don't get your ass down here in 30 seconds, and I mean that." I teased him.

"You wouldn't." He rushed down the stairs to see me reaching for his breakfast."Hey, no touching my food!" He got to it just in time. I excused myself from the table and stuck my tongue out at him while hearing my parents laughing in the background.

*8:20, School starts at 9*

I took a shower, threw on my clothes and brushed my teeth in less than 10 minutes as the steam from the washroom, that my brother created, was bugging me. I'm lucky for my straight blonde hair; it doesn't take long to style. I can even wake up and go to school just the way it is, but I won't today since it's my first day and appearance is everything.

"Guys I'm done, I'll be right down. " I tell the others. I walk to my bedroom to retrieve my backpack, then steps away upon entering my room I hear my cell phone ringtone go off. I swing my backpack onto my back and reach for my phone. Who would be calling me this early in the morning, I thought. I only needed to glance once at the number, one of the few that I had, before I knew what I had to do next. I pressed the reject call button and put my slightly dying phone in my pocket. I sighed, closed the door to my room and walked down the stairs with my head down.

"Honey are you okay?" My father questions me.

"Oh me, yeah I'm fine. Where are mom and Glen?" I say, trying to cover up whatever was showing on my face.

"They are in the car. You sure your fine, you can talk to me you know, about anything. I know the move here is big, but you need to stop worrying about your past and look to the future." He says reassuringly.

"Yeah dad I know I can count on you. We better get to school now or mom will blow another fuse." I say, with plenty of thoughts running through my head. With that we walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment to the readers: I just want to say thanks to the few of you that have read my first chapter. I am very shocked at the response it got. I know it was a slow chapter, but i promise this one is better. Spencer meets Ashley, even if for a short time. She also encounters Madison who is in her first period class. Please continue to review, any type of criticism is welcome. My next chapter might be written in both Spencer and Ashleys POV. So stay tuned. Sadly, I don't own South of Nowhere. **

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"Bye mom," Glen says to our mother. I just waved to her as she passed by in the car. My dad, on the other hand, was coming with us to our school to sign us up. This, I must say looks nothing like the schools back in Ohio and I could honestly say I was a bit scared.

"Look at the size of this school!" Glen states shockingly. "How am I ever going to find the gym?"

"Oh you'll know where the gym is soon enough, give it about a week." Dad says.

"Glen, you have been talking nonstop about this gym in the car, can you pleasee stop talking about it for just one minute, your giving me a headache," I told him while still mulling over the phone call.

"Oh my god, they have such beautiful babes here. I'm going to have the time of my life," Glen boasts and walks forward before my dad and I.

"You are so embarrassing Glen," I told him as he fully shrugged off my request and kept talking as if he was the only one there.

I looked around the school grounds to see many people. Some were either sitting at tables conversing while others were at their lockers, which were situated outside. There were also many skaters that also had a group of their own. Overall everyone seemed to know where and who to be with. Well why wouldn't they, they've been going to this school for how many years and two weeks. This was going to be hard.

Among the many people already there, about twelve ladies stood out. They were all wearing cheerleading outfits. I used to be a cheerleader but even though I'm good at it, according to what people said back home, I really don't enjoy it much. I traced my eyes to where they were all headed, and it seemed to be to a guy that was with a bunch of other dudes. One of the girls leaned over and kissed the one guy. Ewww, my first day here and people are already mucking up all over each other. I averted my eyes away from the pack and continued forward.

"Look at the new kid, pssh the girls with her daddy, she needs to grow up." I heard one of the cheerleaders state as I walked past the laughing group.

Yeah forget hard, this was going to be more like impossible.

* * *

><p>We entered the school and got ourselves directed to the office by a teacher. Wow, was the office crowded. I looked to the seats and saw a girl sitting there with a 'don't mess with me' look on her face. I wondered what she was doing in here. I couldn't see her eyes as they were closed, and I didn't want to actually. What was it with everyone and their attitude today? Something about this girl made me keep looking though. She reminded me of someone I didn't want to be reminded of. This girl had a tomboyish look about her, yet she still had the feminine side down too. A bonus. She wore a jean miniskirt and red vest with her white bra poking out from beneath. My eyes made their way down her legs—damn I had to stop this now. It was way too early for this right now. I decided to let her make the first move, that is if she was even interested in being friends.<p>

"Miss Davies, come over here. What ruckus did you cause this time?" someone called out. She opened her eyes. Damn I was a little too late... she caught me staring. Way to go Spencer. Now she's gonna think im a freak. We held eyes for a few seconds, but those seconds were all I needed. There was no chance; her dark brown eyes simply told me to leave her alone. She got up with a grunt and walked towards the principal's office.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Carlin, you and your kids finally made it. I'm Ms. Goodlock the school secretary. I will help you sign your kids up now." The secretary introduced herself.<p>

"Thank you. Spencer, Glen go sit down on the chairs until your needed." Mr. Carlin ordered.

We both took a seat next to each other in the chairs. You can only guess whose chair I sat on.

"That girl that just left to talk to the principal is a hottie." Glen breaks the silence.

"I don't know Glen; she seems like a trouble maker." I partially lied.

"Yeah whatever Spencer, you wouldn't see what I see anyway." He replied.

Hah, I left the conversation at that.

"Spencer, Glen come here. All the paperwork is done, and the secretary is going to set you up with your timetables now. I'm going to go to work; I'll see you guys after school. Don't be late. Glen look after your younger sister." My dad said to us, and left.

My timetable consisted of Math, History, Lunch, Science, English, and Computers. Ewww, Math and History were going to be a pain, but last period computers is a nice balance. I had a bigger problem, how was I going to find all my classes? All I see are a bunch of room numbers, I was so lost. At least the secretary gave us both directions to our first class.

We left the office together, but before I stepped out I took a quick glance back at the principal's private office. I saw figures moving in there, but no one was coming out, not anytime soon. Why did I even care so much?

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Glen and I both had our first class on the same floor. We got to his class first, so I was left to find my math class by myself. *School bell goes off* Shit, first day of school and I'm already late. That's normal right? I enter the class and sat down in the middle section. The teacher decided to let it slide just cause I was new and all.<p>

"Madison I have to go! I'm already late enough as it is. I'll see you at lunch." A male voice spoke aloud out of the door of our classroom minutes after I walked in.

"But Aiden..." The girls voice pleaded.

"No, at lunch. Bye." *Kiss sound* Then retreating steps echoed through the hallway. The girl, I recognized from the cheerleading group earlier, walked into my class. Greeeeat, I'm going to have to sit in class with her every morning now. I rolled my eyes. At least her desk was three rows away from mine and gave no room for conversation. Or so I thought...

I opened up my book to the section on factoring, and began to write the date in my grid notebook. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch the side of my arm. I looked over to the boy on my left, I think his name was shawn, or something like that. In his hand he held a piece of paper.

"Here take it; it's for you from Madison." He forced the paper at me. I took it.

I looked at the paper, and on it was written a note that said _'You the new girl right. For future reference it is not cool to bring your dad to school. It makes you look like a loser. Your in high school for god sakes. Have a nice day. Oh and stay out of my way. Madison'_ Wow, bitch much. I didn't know what to make of that note so I just put it aside. I bet every new student had to deal with this. I didn't even bother looking back at her. After a constructive but boring hour of math, class finally came to an end. Thank god for that. Next up was history then I could fianlly relax during lunch period.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the week long wait. Well heres the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review!  
>tbplrbear1: I totally agree with you, keep reading and thanks for your review! <strong>

Chapter 3

**Ashley's POV**

But what the hell? What did I do wrong?  
>Madison tried using Melissa to out me on my locker so the 'new comers' find out im gay, and I'm the one in trouble. What was any of their business anyway? Surely, they had other things to worry about, like where all their classes were on the first day. I coulda told them myself, or... they would've figured it out soon enough. I swear Madison had a way of playing with people, using them to do her dirty work in turn for money. An assest she had plenty of. I feel bad Melissa agreed to it. Stupid girl, I'm happy I got to the scene in time, otherwise spray paint would've taken forever to remove off my locker. I had to knock Melissa out though.. and give her a lesson on not to trust queen bitches like Madison. People like her weren't to be bothered with.<p>

Me and Madison go back a long way. As far back as elementary school. We were never friends, and never had a chance to be. I guess now your wondering why. It really was nothing big. What did you expect from a bunch of six year olds. It was our first time being in the same class and you know how children love to tattle. Well, I accidentaly blurted out to the whole class who Madison had a crush on, and she got so red in the face. Turns out the guy she crushed on did not like her, big blow to her ego. She hated me ever sinse. It is so not the case now, every dude is trying to get at her, following her every move. She feeds on the attention. Anyway, her bayback is to try to get my dirty little secret out to everyone in the most bizarre ways, everytime. This was one of those attempts.

So here I am in this busy office. Couldn't I be dealt with when it was less packed. Noooo, I had to be dealt with now so I was forced to stay. I didnt even mean to split Melissa's lip, she is a nice girl, but it was all in the moment. I could be anything less than pissed right now. If anything they should punish that bitch too. I can't even stand to look at anyone in this office right now. I shut my eyes to try and calm myself down.

* * *

><p>"Miss Davies, come over here. What ruckus did you cause this time?" The principals annoying voice called me over. About dang time too. My eyes may have been closed but my ears weren't.<p>

I opened my eyes. Wow. Who was this girl with the most beautiful blond hair, and dreamy blue eyes? My gay senses were going off. I swear I didn't see this girl around anywhere, she must be the new person eveyone was talking about. Why the hell was she looking at me? Although I don't blame her, but I hope she does not get the wrong idea. She looked almost frightened but interested when both our eyes connected. God, she must think I'm the living hell right now. Maybe I should wait before I approach her, give her time to see that I'm totally normal. No, i lied.. i'm nowhere near normal, but then again who is? In the meantime, I should go explain my side of the story to the principal.

Luckly, I didn't get a suspension, another one of those would make one step closer to getting myself expelled from school. What I did get though was a detention for the rest of the week, starting today. I would have to sit in a class after school and write out the school rules of conduct. Not only did they lecture me in the principal's office about it, but now I have to write it out and commit it to memory. By the end of this, I think I'll be the only one in the whole school that will know all this bullshit. I also had to go apologize to Melissa, but that was a given. Thanks to the principal I missed my first class. Whatever, Math was never a strong subject of mine, so I never really cared.

**Spencers POV  
><strong>

"Hey, excuse me, do you know where this room is?" I asked a girl that was walking two steps ahead of me. The girl stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were hurt." I quickly said, taken aback. She had an ice pack on her lip.

"No, don't worry about it. It was partially my fault. I just started school here this year and already I get smashed. What class was it you were looking for?" The girl responded.

" Umm room 439, History class. Sorry to bug you, it's my first day here. I'm still trying to find where all my classes are" I said.

"Hey, thats my class too, just follow me. Theres someone I want you to meet, she's very welcoming. By the way my names Melissa. What's yours?" She introduced herself.

"I'm Spencer. You any good at History? It's one of my worst subjects." I told her.

"Nice to meet you Spencer. I'm average. But i'll try to help you where ever I can." She reassured me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We walked into class.

"Here come sit with me and Chelsea." They pulled a desk near them. "Chelsea meet Spencer, Spencer this is Chelsea. Spencers new here." Melissa introdced us.

"Hi Spencer. " Chelsea said.

"Hi, those are really good drawings. Do you always draw in History class?" I asked her.

"Hah, no, I just find it helps me visualize and understand the historical events better when I draw it. The history textbooks don't really have much images just a whole lotta text." She told me.

"Yeah tell me about it. Thats why I can never stay awake in this class. I don't really like Histroy." I said.

"Yup, History's not for everyone. Okay we should better pay attention, we don't want to fall behind the first few weeks of class." She said.

The time flew by as we were reading and taking notes from our textbook. A few minutes before class ended the teacher called me up.

"Spencer, can you come up here for a second." The teacher called me towards her. I looked over to Melissa and Chelsea. They both shrugged.

"Yes miss? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you can make it by after school today and i'll go over some of the material you missed." She asked.

"Oh, okay. Just for a bit though because my father is expecting me home." I told the teacher.

"Of course. It won't take long." She said.

The lunch bell rang telling us that History class was over. This class was not too bad, I already made a couple of friends.

"What did the teacher want?" Chelsea asked when we got out to the school grounds.

"She wants to go over some material I missed with me after school today. Thats all." I answered.

"Thats good, cause I thought one of us was going to have to teach it to you." Melissa said with a laugh. We all giggled.

"Hey Melissa don't you have another class right now?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah sadly I do, too bad I can't chill with you guys during lunch. I also have to go change this ice pack for another one. All the ice melted. I'll see you guys around. Chelsea give Spencer my cell number." She said and off she went.

"Okay, Bye." "Bye Melissa." We both said.

"Here lets go find a table to eat and talk, then if we still have time after i'll show you around a bit." Chelsea said.

"Awwh your too nice, lets go." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Another chapter for you guys. This one is mainly dialogue. I'll have the next one up pretty soon, I'm even aiming for tomorrow. You guys know the routine. :) **

Chapter 4

We took a seat on one of the round tables under the shade and pulled out our lunch. I had a well done salad with my favourite French dressing and Chelsea had a poutine with parsley sprinkled on top.

"What, are you on a diet there Spencer? What's with the healthy lunch?" Chelsea mocked.

"Hardy harr, you better get used to it. My parents are both health freaks. I can only have something fattening once a week not including the weekends. Can you believe it?" I said.

"Damn that sucks, you should let me buy you lunch sometime. I can get you stuff us teens eat here. Better yet, the first place I'll take you to see is the caf menu. You gotta make it your best friend." She continued to mock.

"Yeah sure, but you got to show me where the gym is too then, so I can work off all the calories I gain." I joked around. It was really easy to joke around with Chelsea that was one thing I loved about her.

"So how did you end up coming to King High? Do you have any siblings? Tell me about yourself Spencer." She urged.

"Well, I moved here from Ohio. From my mom's perspective, we moved here for more job and educational opportunities. But personally, I just needed to get out from that place. It feels good to be away from it all and starting fresh. My parents did some asking around when we got here and King High was the school they wanted me to go to. So here I am, unfortunately my older brother had to come along with us."

"Yeah it must feel good to be, to some degree, free. This school can be good and bad, depending on the amount of drama. You make it sound like your brother is horrible. He can't be that bad." She said.

*I Snorted*

"Wait till you meet him. I believe I already witnessed some of this so called drama. Is everyone always so uptight here?" I needed to know why.

"Nah this is just how the school is, there are some really nice people here then there are the really snobby ones who think they can do whatever they please."

"Like Madison? I take it I should stay as far away from her as possible, although that'll be kinda hard as I have first period with her."

"Shoot that double sucks. Yeah like her. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows Madison. She just tries to find every way to stand out. Sometimes I don't know who steals the spotlight, her or Ashley."

"Who's Ashley? Oh and by the way, do you know what happened to Melissa? I wanted to ask her, but I got the sense that she didn't want to tell me, and I take it she told you at least."

"Only Madison's rival. I don't know how much to say about her, but let's just put it that she can be very wild in her own ways. She's about your height with brown hair and brown eyes. Today she's wearing a jean skirt and red vest. Don't worry you will get to see her soon enough. Yeah she texted me what happened, she actually, and this is ironic, got punched by Ashley." She said.

I blinked twice. I knew exactly who she was talking about, and now I know the girls name too.

"Why did she punch her?" I asked.

"Well this is the part I'm not sure I should tell you or not. Maybe I should wait; I don't want to be the one to break it to you." She stalled.

"Oh but I want to know!" I pleaded.

"Okay, okay, But you better not tell anyone I told you! Well how can I put this... Ashley. likes. girls." She said, and waited for my reaction.

"So she's a lesbian then. Interesting, but that still doesn't explain why she punched her." I seemed cool on the outside but on the inside was a different story. I just could not believe my ears. SHES A LESBIAN LIKE ME! OMG! But what a turnoff, she shouldn't hit girls for any reason, period.

"Well, your taking it well, most people would be screaming all over the place with shock. The reason she punched her was because she was outing her on her locker using spraypaint." She told me.

"But why would Melissa want to do that?" I asked dumbfoundly, maybe Ashley wasn't at fault here.

"It wasn't exactly Melissa's idea, it was Madison's. She bribed Melissa into doing it so that you can find out about Ashley. Ashley got to the scene in time and well you know the result from there." she said.

"Hmmmm." I thought. This Ashley girl hit on the wrong person. Poor Melissa.

"That's gotta suck for Melissa. Poor girl." I said.

"I know right. Stupid Ashley, she should have hit Madison. At least she got in trouble." Chelsea said.

"Yeah thats good." I finished.

* * *

><p>A half hour later we finished eating our lunch. As you noticed, we talked more than we ate. Just as we were about to leave Glen and a friend of his showed up.<p>

"Hey Sis! How's your classes going for you? You make any new friends?" Glen said coming towards us.

"Oh, boy, look at that Chelsea you finally get to meet the one and only, Glen." I whispered to her.

"Hey Glen, my classes are okay right now, just really disliking Math. More the people in it, than the subject. Yes, this is Chelsea. I met her in History. You seem to have a new friend too." I looked up at the guy next to him. I didn't recognize him, though he was definitely a jock judging by his team jacket.

"Thats good. This is my bud Aiden. Hey Chelsea, I'm Glen. My sis may have already told you how awesome I am." he said. He was always like this around girls.

"Hi Glen, and nice to see you around again Aiden." Chelsea said.

" My brothers an idiot." I said.

"Hey Chels.  
>Hey Spencer. I saw you earlier today, I was the guy that got kissed by one of the cheerleaders. Don't let them get to you. They think they own the world." He said with his hand out. I suddenly remembered his voice from outside the room of my history class. I just did not notice him at the table earlier since his back was toward me.<p>

"So you were stalking me. Please don't." I said with a shy smile not wanting to be mean. I didn't want to be looked at by dudes I did not know, it makes me uncomfortable. Aiden stayed quiet, Glen spoke up.

"Hey be nice Spencer." Glen said.

"Whatever Glen. Sorry Aiden. Okay well me and Chelsea are going to go now. I'll see you around, oh and tell dad im going to be late going home, my history teacher wants to explain to me what I missed." I told him.

* * *

><p>So Chelsea ended up showing me the most important parts of the school. Where the office was, the gym, the caf, the computer labs, the library, where all the washrooms were on every floor, and thankfully where all my other classes were.<p>

"Thanks for showing me around the school Chels. We should probably be getting to our classes now. Mom wouldn't be too ecstatic about me getting to all my classes late." I told her.

"No problem. Yeah we should be, if only lunch was longer, your a cool person to be around Spencer." She smiled.

"You are too, see you later?" I said turning to go.

"For sure. Hey Spencer, hold up. I forgot to give you Melissa's number and mine." She pulled out her phone.

"Oh right!" I went into my bag to pull out mine. I had to turn it on because I had turned it off in fear of it ringing during class. Forty two missed phone calls, and twenty text messages were on the display screen. I couldn't believe it. This girl never gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So far I only got one review for my last chapter. Thank you caramelsweetnezz99. I noticed that I havent been using Madison much, I'll bring her back in, soon. Theres a lot happening to Spencer in this chapter. If you guys want me to continue this story, or if you want to see what happens next you need to review. I need feedback. No feedback, makes me wonder if my story is any good. Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 5

**Spencer's POV**

The end of my first day of school could not have come any sooner. Today was a long day. English class was fun. We already got a writing assignment. That is totally fine with me, English is my favourite subject. In computers we began making DVD covers. Apparently, I missed the first assignment of making our own bookmarks but the teacher wasn't going to count that assignment in my mark. I still would have loved to make my own bookmark, I would have definitely used it.

I wandered the hallways heading back to History class for my review. I was surprised by how quickly the school emptied out.

*There she goes, there she goes again...* my cell began to ring. It was my best friend, Eileen, from back home calling. What a bad time too.

"Hello Eileen, how are you? I haven't heard of you since I left! " I was excited to hear from her all the same.

"Hey Spence, I'm good, we definitely need to catch up, but we'll do that some other time. I have other things to talk to you about right now. Don't you ever answer your god damn phone?" She questioned with a stern sound in her voice.

"Wait Eileen, slow down. I don't understand what you are talking about." I told her. The mood quickly changed.

"It's about your damn ex, she won't leave me alone. She keeps bugging me here at school and she keeps coming to my house and threatens me. I don't know with what. But she always ends her rant with "or else."" She told me. This was not going anywhere good.

"Spencer, are you there?" She continued.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm here. Hold up; let me go to the washroom. There's uhh... there are still a few people here in the hallways. I don't want them to think I'm talking to a maniac on the phone." I told her. I was totally sidetracked. The girl I saw this morning, now by the name of Ashley, just exited her classroom and was now walking down the hallway. I quickly slipped into the washroom.

"Okay, go ahead. Seems like you're not the only one she's been bugging. She hasn't stopped calling me nonstop since I moved out here. I told her, when I left, that I was not interested in her anymore." I heard footsteps enter the bathroom.

"Yeah you see that's where the problem is. She wants to apologize to you. I think she wants you back. She seems very annoyed that you won't pick up the phone or answer any of her texts. She says you left without a proper explanation. So now she's bugging me and I do not like it one bit. You gotta do something about it Spence, and quickly."

"She wants me back. What the hell. I don't want to have anything to do with her. She hurt me and it's over. Okay I'll tell you what, I think I have to come back over there, possibly this weekend, and tell it straight to her face once and for all. There is no way a phone call to her will be enough. Let me just bring it up with my dad and I'll get back to you on it. I got to go now; my teacher is waiting for me. " Suddenly the washroom got quieter.

"Okay, I thought school was over now, that's why I called you. Oh and Spencer when you do come over, just remember I'll be supporting you. I love you."

"School is over. But a teacher of mine wants to catch me up on some stuff and I know you will. I'll see you soon, love you! Bye" I hung up, man was I in trouble. How was I ever going to concentrate through the rest of this week?

**Ashley's POV**

"Okay class thats all for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I expect you to have your homework done." "The teacher said to the class.  
>"Miss Davies get up. Now. I don't see why you bother coming to class if your going to sleep through every single lesson." The teacher said directly at me.<p>

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." That was my apology or excuse. You look at it how you want to. Forget it, cut me some slack. It's last period and I'd had a rough enough day and its only going to get worse. I needed my nap to get through another pointless hour of 'school'. There was also no way I was going to get the homework done. How could I?

I walked out of my classroom and made my way down to Room 439, the assigned class I had to do my detention at. The hallways were pretty much deserted, but even if they weren't I would've still been able to pick out the blonde that I was seeing right now. I could not believe how much I missed her face since this morning. What was she still doing at school. She was busy talking on her phone. Though I was certain she saw me. She quickly slipped into the washroom. My instincts told me to follow her, just to see if she was okay and thats what I did. Detenton could, and will, wait a bit longer.

I overheard her conversation. That doesn't make me bad, does it?

"She wants me back. What the hell. I don't want to have anything to do with her. She hurt me and it's over. Okay I'll tell you what, I think I have to come back over there, possibly this weekend, and tell it straight to her face once and for all. There is no way a phone call to her will be enough. Let me just bring it up with my dad and I'll get back to you on it. I got to go now; my teacher is waiting for me. " This beautiful girl said.

I could not believe it. Could she be gay? But she can't. It's not possibe.. no, it could be, just not likely.

"ASHLEY GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF" I scram to myself in my head. She was leaving? If so, I hope it was not for long.

When I noticed her conversation was coming to an end I quickly flushed the toliet and turned on the tap, even though I did not need to use the washroom. I had to act that I did. I left the washroom, and headed to my locker before I went to detention. At least seeing her made what was to come, somewhat better.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

I entered my empty History class.

"Hey Mrs. You busy?" I disrupted her from her work.

"No Spencer, your right on time. I was just getting all the stuff set. Here take a seat at the front of the class. I will be right with you. We will also be expecting a visitor any time now." She told me.

I took a seat where she directed me and waited.

"Okay so this is what you missed. I took the time to photocopy the notes for you. I just need you to read them over." She handed me a booklet of notes and I put them in my binder.

"Now I'll briefly go over the notes with you, so that you can be on your way home." She told me.

She began to explain to me about the prohibition of alcohol that was occuring in the United States during the 1920s. It was actually making sense. The teacher suddenly stopped talking when we both heard the door to our classroom open.

"Ashley, good of you to finally join us. Your late. Go sit in the back and write out the school code of conduct. Oh and stay quiet, I'm trying to explain to Spencer here what she missed. You will still have to stay the full hour. Don't think you get to leave early for coming late." The teacher told her.

"I'm sorry Mrs., oh and sorry Spencer." she apologized to me. I couldn't believe I was going to sit in a class with her! This was the third time today we connected eyes. This time though she didn't look pissed off. But I was still mad at her for what she did to Melissa. I just watched her make her way to the back of the classroom.

The teachers lecture ended half an hour later. The whole time though I could feel Ashley's eyes at my back.

"Spencer you could leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Ashley i'm just going to step out for one minute, I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid." She warned.

I put my books in my bag. In the process though a silent Ashley finally spoke up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, want to do something stupid?" Ashley said to me.<p>

"Are you serious? Why are you talking to me? There must be something you want." I asked her defensively.

"Chill, Spencer was it, I was just kidding. No, there is nothing I want from you. Well, actually, I just want to be your friend. I should probably introduce myself properly, I'm Ashley Davies." She told me.

She wants to be my friend. Does she think this is some sort of joke? She literally injured my best friend and now she wants a friendship. I don't think so. I didn't even put into consideration, what I saw in her this morning. It seemed like decades ago now.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. How do you expect me to be your friend if you split my best friends lip. Thats not a good sign of friend material." I told her.

"That was your friend? I'm sorry, I did it out of..."

"Save your breath. I know the whole story already. I can't believe you would hit her, A GIRL on top of that." I put emphasis on a girl part. I swung my backpack on my back and got ready to go.

"Wait, so you know?" She told me, defeated.

"Word spreads fast here. And what did you think, I would not have wanted to be your friend had I found out? Cause you know what, I honestly would not have cared one bit. I know how to look past ones sexual orientation and just accept you for who you are. But right now I'm not liking your personality one bit. I've got more important things to do right now, and so do you, good bye Ashley." I stepped around her and out the door.

"Spencer wait! Can I make it up to both you and Melissa. I'll treat you guys out to a dinner and movie, look at it as an extra apology to Melissa and the start of a friendship for me and you." She said chasing after me and out the door.

"I dont know, I'll see if Melissa is up for that offer." I didn't even look back to see her. I was soo mad at her. Way too many things happening all at once, my ex, my best friend back home, and now her... how was I supposed to handle it all.

* * *

><p>"Davies get back into class. I knew something would be up." The teachers voice came from the other end of the hallway. Hah serves her right, I smiled.<p>

I exited the school and called my mother to see if she was done from work to come pick me up.

"Hey mom, are you done from work. I was wondering if you could pick me up from school." I told her.

"Hey honey. Yes, I'm finished. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She said.

"Thanks, Bye." I hung up and waited for my mom to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencers ringtone: There She Goes- covered by Sixpence None The Richer. Don't forget to REVIEW! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Caramelsweetnezz99-Of course I will continue this story. I already invested too much into it. Haha you will find out what happened to them in the next chapter, hopefully. Not this one but the next one. This chapter is just giving more details. Spence will definitely give Ash another chance. If she didn't then we can't call it a Spashley fic, now can we? By the way thanks for the advice, annonymous reviews is now enabled. I'm still getting used to this site. Thanks for also being a frequent reviewer. Your reviews make me happy. **

Chapter 6

**Ashley's POV**

So was it just luck, or did God put me in the same class as her for my detention? You know balance the bad with the good. Whatever it was I was happy.

I lost all my concentration to her. I kept looking at her back and hair. Too bad I couldn't see lower. I still can't get over her name, I love the way her name rolls off my tonuge. Spen-Cer. It was different but it suited her. My Spencer.

I had to make my move on her if I had the chance. I couldn't believe it, I was losing myself to her and its only the first day. This never happened before with my other girlfriends. With them I only felt the connection in bed, with her all I needed was to see her from a mile away and I'm head over heels. I know I sound like a creeper and I don't even know for sure if she is gay. But I could not help it. I would literally cry if she wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Spencer you could leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Ashley i'm just going to step out for one minute, I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid." She warned.<p>

So half an hour later and her lesson or, whatever she was doing, was over. May I mention, I only had one paragraph copied down.  
>Damn she was moving so quickly. She turned around and began to put her books in her bag with ease. Her face was towards me. Plus the teacher was stepping out. There was my chance!<p>

* * *

><p>I spoke to her, but everything went so wrong. I couldn't even get one word out. Unfortunately, Melissa was a friend of hers and she was upset at what I did to her. Dammit, if only I knew. I couldn't even apologize properly. I wanted to grab her when I saw her walking past me, I can't believe I hurt her. I chased after her and came up with something to make her stop, anything. So I came up with the lamest thing, offering her and her friend dinner and a movie. The only positive thing I held onto was when she said she'll think about it. But I bet Melissa hates me too and half her decision was ridden on Melissa's decision.<p>

I got on my phone, went to my facebook app and searched for her name. I found it, and without hesitation I added her as a friend. I only hoped she accepted. Being friends with her cyberly was better than nothing.

**Spencer's POV**

On the way home my mom asked me how my day was. I did not get into the details, so I just told her briefly what happened. She seemed happy that I had already started making friends.

The only three things I felt like doing when I got home was eat, sleep or nap next to my dog, Brownie, any is fine for me at this point... then have that chat with my father.

My mom put the key into the lock and opened the door greeting everyone. I followed her into the house.

"We're home!" My mom yelled to make our entrance present.

"Wow mom, can you be any more enthusiastic about being home, I'd love to be out now partying it up with friends." Glen said.

"So I take it you also had a good day at school today then, Glen." Mom said.

"Right, it was terrific. I love my gym class; I met a guy named Aiden. He is so cool; we already have so much in common." He started ranting about this Aiden guy who had bitch number one as his girlfriend.

"Here we go again Glen. I'm going to go upstairs to change. Brownie, where are you?" My dog came scratching his way up my leg. "There you are!" I carried my dog upstairs with me.

My dog was a beagle. I've had him for two years now. I have always loved small to medium sized dogs. Eileen got me him for my fourteenth birthday. You should've seen him as a puppy. I still got pictures of him in my photo album. I will always cherish this gift, he is my baby and there was no way I was leaving him back in Ohio. I neglected him this morning, but it was now time to show him some love. I kissed him on the nose, his most favourite spot and rubbed his belly. He loved those two gestures, aside from sleeping next to me. We enjoyed each other's company.

I decided to text Melissa and tell her about Ashley's proposal.

_Hey Melissa, what are you up to? Guess what.. umm Chelsea told me about the fight you got into. I hope that's okay. Well besides the point, you know how I had review with the teacher today, turns out Ashley had to serve detention in that class. I know funny right. It's like it was meant to be. Well she ended up having the nerve to talk to me after my session was done... and she said she was sorry for what she did to you. She even made a proposal to take us out to dinner and a movie, you up for it? _I sent the text.

Brownie fell asleep when I was rubbing his tummy. He tends to do that a lot. So I left him in my bedroom to sleep while I went downstairs.

"Spence you made it down just in time for dinner." My dad told me.

"Dinner, already? Is it that late?" I said.

"It's only five. But we are having an early dinner today." He told me.

I helped set up the dinner table. For dinner today we had something simple, pork, corn, and long beans.

"Glen, can you please give thanks." My mom asked him. We joined hands around the table. It was a daily ritual.

"Thank you God for the food that you provided us with today and every day. May you keep all of us healthy, and well nourished for the days to come. Also God please bless the people less fortunate with some food. Amen." He ended.

"Amen." We all said in unison.

Dinner went by pretty fast. Of course there was talk around the table, any normal family would converse while eating.

"Spence you're doing the dishes today." Glen reminded me.

Gah, I hate doing the dishes. Give me anything but that, please. Why not ask me to sweep the floor or something? I had a disliking for scrubbing excess food off dirty plates in the water, all you felt were food crumbs. I felt sick just thinking about it let alone touching it.

"Ugh. I know, I know. You're doing the drying." I wanted to do them as fast as I could so that I can get to my important conversation with my dad.

It took me only fifteen minutes to wash the plates. That was a set record for me.

"Glen, I'm done. You can come dry them now."

I went to the living room where my dad was seated reading a newspaper. Before I talked to him, I logged into the laptop that was in the living room. No, I did not have my own laptop, but Glen did. I and my parents shared the other. I logged into Facebook. I had three friend requests. Chelsea, Melissa, and... Ashley. I accepted Chelsea and Melissa on impulse, but thought hard about Ashley. In the end I accepted her, but put her under my frenemy group. I felt my phone vibrate. It must be Melissa responding to my text.

_Oh not much just doing some homework. That's totally fine, I'd rather you heard it from her than from someone else. Well, I was just about to ask how your session went, but I guess I know now. She talked to you, wow. Was she actually nice? Well I don't mind going, only if you are up for it, I don't want to go alone. I actually forgave her. I'm now mad at Madison for messing with my head. _She replied.

So she wants to go, and she forgave Ashley, cool. Now I just needed to get over it. Then maybe I can be her friend and get to know her better. Hopefully she's not like my ex.

_Yeah I'm also up for it, and she was actually nice. I on the other hand was not. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now, I guess I let it out on her. And I was not happy with the way she treated you. Anyway so I'll let her know then. We'll probably do it next Monday, a week from today. I got to go talk to my dad now. Text you later._

I logged off the laptop.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad, can I talk to you, it's about Allison." I began.<p>

"Sure you can Spence. What about her?" He asked concerned.

"Well I should have told you sooner, but I didn't and now it's gotten too out of hand." I told him.

"Who's Allison? I don't think I've heard of her before." My mom piped up entering the living room. Why does my mom have to butt in whenever I'm trying to talk to my dad? I can't talk to him about my ex now. My mom doesn't know I'm gay yet, and I don't ever want her to find out. I know what her views are about people like me. She is a full blown Catholic so it was a no no in coming out to her. I can trust my dad though, and he's been supportive ever since I came out to him three years ago. I came out to both him and Eileen around the same time. Me and Alison had to keep our relationship a secret.

"Mom she's nobody. She was just a friend from back home." Yeah right, I lied.

"A friend and you never told me about her. I knew all your friends back home. Is there something you aren't telling me?" She had an edge to her voice and that look. I Shuddered.

"No, mom you don't get it. She wasn't a friend, friend. She was just a person I talked to on school grounds only. We weren't close. Plus I think I only spoke to you about her like three times from what I recall." I kept lying to her and I felt bad.

"Oh okay. That makes enough sense." She actually believed me. I smiled. She continued on her chores around the house. I turned back to my father and we both exhaled.

"Hey dad, want to come for a walk with me. I need to go get some fresh air." I told my dad as a leeway to get out of the house and away from my nosy mom.

"Okay, let's go. Paula me and Spencer are going out for a walk. We will be back." He said.

"Okay." We heard her voice from the basement of the house.

* * *

><p>We walked to my favourite park. It was not a park that had a play set in it. It was basically just a place where people can walk and sit on benches under the trees. I always loved coming here. It was the first place my dad took me when we came to LA. I loved the way the trees enveloped me as I walked through them. It was my place to think. I also had my favourite place to sit, deep inside all the nature there was. Who needed a bench when I had a rock to sit on, my special rock.<p>

"Phew dad, that was close." I broke the silence when we got there.

"I know, I had my breath held there. But you handled the situation well."

"Me and you both. You know its sooo hard to keep lying to her. Sometimes I just want to tell her, and just get it over with. Better to suffer the consequences now, than later. It's just so hard."

"I know its hard. Eventually when the time is right you can tell her. It can only be when you are comfortable. So what is it about Allison, you wanted to tell me about?"

"Okay well, to make a long story short, I think I have to go back home to end whatever Allison thinks is still there between us. Ever since we moved out here she has been calling my cell phone nonstop and leaving me so many text messages that I never bothered reading. The bad part is that she is now bugging Eileen at school and she's actually threatening her. She doesn't know why. But I don't want her to get hurt. I don't feel a phone call is enough. So I'm thinking I should go back home. It won't cut into school, I promise. I'm just planning on going for one day this weekend. You think you can get me a plane ticket?" I asked him, almost pleading.

"Wow that does seem pretty serious. I will also get you the plane ticket tomorrow. I don't want to see your friend hurt for something stupid. You call me though when you get there, and when your coming back. I need to know your safe. Oh, and don't worry about your mother. I'll take care of her all questions."

"Thank you dad. Just tell mom I'm going to see Eileen, or something. I'm pretty sure she'll fall for it." I joked while giving him a hug.

So it was official, I was actually going back home to speak to my ex, two months later, to end things properly. I hope it doesn't all blow in my face. I headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took like 3 days to update. I've been kinda busy with homework and tests all this week. I'm also working on another SoN oneshot for my English writing class, so when I'm done with that I'll upload it here as well. This chapter was rushed, I think. But its something at least. Spence finally gets into contact with Allison and you finally get to know what happened between them. Look at that its what you guys wanted. Yippie. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

**Spencer's POV**

It was Friday morning. I was leaving tomorrow. I still did not talk to Ashley about her little offer. I had to go do that now. I walked up to her desk during math.

"Hey Ashley, sorry to bother you, umm about your offer on Monday me and Melissa agreed to hang with you for dinner and a movie. How about we do it this coming Monday after school?" I told her. She brought her head up from what she was doing. I saw her face relax followed by a smile that made me smile in response.

"Okay, cool. Thanks. I won't let you down. I promise." She said. I really hoped she didnt because I wanted to see if she was worthy of a friendship and more.

I met up with Melissa and Chelsea in History. I asked them what they were going to do on the weekend then proceeded to tell them I was moving back to Ohio.

"How long you going to stay there?" Chels asked me surprised.

"It is only for the weekend. What are you missing me already? I have some unfinished business to deal with." I said.

"Okay, as long as I get to see you in one piece on Monday I'll be happy." She said.

* * *

><p>My dad drove me to the LA National Airport.<p>

"You nervous?" He asked me.

"Just a bit. You know it's been two months since I last saw her. But what can I do, it's now or never." I sighed. He took my hand and squeezed it telling me it was going to be fine.

We entered the airport, luggage in hand. My dad waited with me till my plane was allowed to start boarding its passengers. In the meantime I called Eileen reminding her to pick me up. I was staying over at her place for the time there.

"Hey you, I'll be catching the plane at eight am. Wait for me at the airport at one pm."

"I'll be there. I'll be wearing my favourite sparkly Hello Kitty hoody so you'll know to pick me out if you end up seeing me before I see you." My friend has such a fandom of anything hello kitty. So I brought it across myself to buy her almost anything I saw related to it, from toothbrushes to pencil cases to anything I could pretty much afford.

"Oh my, still havn't come out of your Hello Kitty stage yet have you. In that case I think I'll be spotting you first. With that hoodie, who can't. So I'll see you in a few hours then bye." I ended the call.

* * *

><p>*The plane will now be boarding anyone going to Ohio for the eight am flight. Make your way to gate 372A.* A lady came on the speakers.<p>

"Thats your flight." My dad said.

"Yes it is. I'm going to miss you, even if for only a couple days." I gave my dad a parting hug as he watched me make my way to the gate.

"I'll miss you too. Bye hun." He told me. I knew for a fact he would miss me more than I would miss him. I was his favourite child.

I handed my luggage to one of the luggage porters and they put it on the plane. I found a seat next to a window in the middle of the plane. I had my ear plugs in my ears. We all know how much a plane rumbles while setting off. When we were set and ready to go the plane took of. I watched everything, once so life size become smaller the higher up we went. I rested my head against the window and thought about what I was going to say when I got there. It was very early so in the midst of it all I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I arrived in Ohio a few hours later. Everything still looked the way it did a couple months ago. I got up and out of the plane. I spotted Eileen there first. I tried to hold in my excitment as I went up to surprise her. I set my luggage down a few feet away so as not to make any noise. I could not contain myself any longer; I ran up and jumped on her back.<p>

"Yooo watch my jacket!" She looked like she was going to punch the person that attacked her. Of course she did not expect me.

"Oh my god, Spencer you jerk! This is my favourite hoodie. Your lucky, if you weren't my friend I would've had to murder you." She told me.

"Hey not my fault you were looking the opposite direction. So are you surprised to see me or what!" I told her.

"Of course I'm surprised to see my partner in crime. Come here you fool." We hugged like crazy and did our secret handshake that consisted of knuckle hitting, thumb rocking, elbow connecting and hip smashing. Yeah you can say we were wild when together.

"I ca- can't breathe. Damn Eileen let me go." I choked out.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Consider that as payback." She snickered.

"Yeah yeah, lets head out of here." We walked over to her car. She offered to hold my luggage. All the while we drove to her house we talked about the lives we were living. Mainly she wanted to know about me and LA. The friends I was making, the kind of people there were, how school was. You know the whole set of questions. I also told her about Ashley, the girl I was falling for, yet not exactly making a big attempt to get to know her. She told me to be careful. Leave it to her to mother me.

We arrived at her place and I was welcomed with more open arms, both her mother and father hugged me like I was a lost dog being reunited with the family. I felt so loved. They always made me feel like family. I got settled down but of course I couldn't escape the next set of questions that were to come, this time from the parents. Trust me they had plenty to ask. Eventually Eileen saw the irritation on my face that she got me off the hook.

"Okay mom, dad me and Spence have some work to do now so I'm going to steal her." I mouthed a thank you to her. We went upstairs to her bedroom.

"So did you tell her I was coming over to talk to her today?" I asked.

"Yep she's pretty excited. We gotta meet her at the coffee shop at five."

"Oh she won't be too excited when I'm through with her. I just hope that coffee shes getting is good enough to keep her together."

We ended up sitting on her bed and talking till the time came. Her parents knew better than to bother us. This was our bonding time.

* * *

><p>We made our way over to the Coffee Shop that we were to meet Allison at. I was nervous. But I felt good that Eileen was there with me. I probably couldn't have done it alone. I tried to see into the windows to see if she was already there. She was. I stopped dead in my tracks as Eileen continued forward. Eileen turned around.<p>

"Spencer, whats wrong. You've been waiting for this day to tell her off forever."

"I know but shes in there. I'm just being brought back with so many memories." I wanted to cry. She saw the look on my face and came over and gave me a supportive hug.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Yes, I think so. Lets go." We walked forward and into the store.

* * *

><p>The instant I saw Allison I wanted to run into her arms, she was still so very charming. If only we were still together. She spotted us come in.<p>

"Hey baby. I haven't seen you in forever. Why did you not respond to any of my calls or texts. You know I missed you." She speed walked towards me with her arms open. I had to get straight to the point.

"Ally stop. I didnt respond to your calls because there is nothing left to say." I told her firmly. She stopped.

"Whats wrong."

"You know... we aren't a couple anymore. The only reason I came here was to end things with you properly. I purposefully left this place to get away from you, but even then you kept bugging me. I want you to leave me alone once and for all and stop bugging Eileen too."

"I don't understand. What do you mean you ended things with me, on such short notice too." She clearly was not ready for this talk.

"No, it was not on such short notice. I have been giving you signs all along to show you we were done. But you were obviously too busy with others to notice them.

"Hey don't blame everything on me. It was your fault for not opening up to me."

"Opening up to you? You know what your just sick. What woman wants their girlfriend to start removing their clothes for them on the SECOND date. You were speeding everthing up too quickly. I was dumb enough to put up with you for longer to see if you'd change." I felt my voice getting louder.

"Oh and do you think I enjoyed when I saw you walk up to me during lunch at school everyday with your arms wrapped around another chick. And you just told me that you were just playing around and it was nothing serious. That I was your only one. You know it does not work that way, you can't have multiple people at the same time. We both agreed that we were only going to have each other and you lied." I was on a roll and I was not going to stop till I was finished.

"You know I spent endless hours crying because of that. You even told me I was welcome into your room whenever I wanted to, and when I needed you, you weren't there. But instead I'd walk into you and one of your mates making out. Clearly all your cheating was a sign for me that I had to leave." I felt that stinging sensation in my eyes. Tears were about to come.

"Okay I get it, I messed up. I don't want you to leave. Can we start over."

"No, its too late. Its not going to work. You messed with my head and heart. I can't even believe you would make me feel like the guilty one. Love is more than just a kiss or fucking around in bed. You never cared for my feelings. I hate feeling like I was on a string, a string that was only getting me farther and farther away from you. Well now that string is going to be cut. We're done. Let's go Eileen." I grabbed a quiet Eileen and walked out. At this point tears were flowing out of my eyes and down my face in streams. We got to the car.

"Spencer wait. Please just give me another chance. I have changed these two months. When I noticed I wasnt getting any reponse from you, I knew I did something wrong. Please." She begged. She literally begged.

"You still don't get it. WE ARE OVER! Besides I think I've found love again. I only kept you around because you were strong and made me feel protected. Even then you used your strength against me. Remember that time-"

"Spencer don't say it." She cut me off.

"Oh so you do remember. Was that moment not enough convincing? You forced me to fuck you when I did not want to. Yet you still grabbed my fingers and dug them into you just because you could. You used my weakness for your pleasure. Then when I removed my hand you demanded me to taste you and I refused.. I got up to wash my hands clean instead. Did you even start to wonder. No thats right you didnt." I looked over to Eileen. I saw her hands balled up into fists. This little piece of information she did not know, not even my father knew.

"You bitch!" I saw Eileen charge at her and slap her in the face and punch her in the stomach. Wow I was not expecting that. Allison didnt do anything. Eileen walked back to me and grabbed my hand.

"We're leaving." She told me. I had enough of being here too. I was all tuckered out. I also needed to find a way to clean myself up before we got back to her place. I was a wreck. We got in the car.

"Fine is that it Spencer. You little wimp. Your friend here hits better than you do. You will regret this." The only thing I regretted was wasting my time with her.

"Don't listen to her Spence. I'll take care of you when we get home." She reassured me.

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's POV<strong>

So my girlfriend, well ex now, just broke up with me. I guess I deserved that. But I had told her I had changed and she still didn't give me a second chance. Didn't everyone deserve one? Oh well, too bad for her.. shes going to regret her decision big time.

I checked my cell phone to see if the number I was looking was still there. It was. Oh sweet revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys think Allison got her revenge? You'll find out soon enough. (:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Here's chapter 8. Don't hate me guys, but I wanted to show you Spencer's relationship with her friend and how well they get along. I can't even believe how I let myself stay without Spashley for so long in this story. I miss them. I promise next chapter Spencer will get back to reality and Ashley and herself will go on that long awaited date. **

**Caramelsweetnezz99- Yes, her ex is definitely all those things you listed. At least she won't be bugging Spencer now. (:**

Chapter 8

The ride back to her place was a quiet one. We arrived back there at half past six. My friend opened the door to the house. It was dark inside.

"There's nobody home. My parents must have gone on their routinely walk. They'll be home soon." She said.

"That's good I guess." I was not ready to deal with her parents. Not many minutes after she closed the door she began to yell at me.

"But what the fuck Spencer? I don't understand how you could just let Allison do that to you. I swear that's like forced rape or some shit like that. That should qualify as breaking the law. If only you told me sooner, why didn't you tell me Spence?" She was practically yelling.

"Can you please calm down? Screaming is not going to help the situation. You should have never found out about that but I was mad at her. I didn't tell you because I was desperately trying to forget about that ever happening. That's not the worst of it too... there was other stuff she forced me in doing." I sighed and walked over to the couch. I decided to leave the lights turned off, so as to try to help hide my emotions. Eileen must have sensed my pain that she calmed down significantly. I felt the couch dip and felt her put her arms around me. We stayed like that for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Spence, but I was scared for you. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Sure, only if you promise not to yell." She stayed quiet that was my cue to continue.

"There was this one night, one where Ally was with another girl. It was a night I really needed to talk to her. I ended up walking into her room obviously caught her in action. It may have been partially my fault for giving in but she convinced me to partake with them for some threesome action. I was just trying to get my mind off of my problems. It sure did the job but I didn't enjoy it. It seemed she was paying less attention to me too. I hate myself for being so weak."

"Spencer shhh you are not weak. You just need to find someone that loves you. Clearly she did not."

"I know, but I don't want you to think she was not good... because she was great in the beginning... very promising. It just fell apart when she started seeing everybody else."

"It's always like that. Don't worry."

"Thank you for today and for being so understanding." Thats all I said. She knew I didn't want to say anymore.

* * *

><p>Elieen got off the couch.<p>

"Spence I know we didn't have any time for a coffee today so I'm going to go make myself one now. Do you want one as well? She asked.

"Sure but make mine a Hot Chocolate." She headed off to the kitchen to make them. In the meantime I turned on the t.v and found something to watch. I heard her footsteps nearing as well as all her grumbling.

"Dammit these things are soo hot!" I had to laugh. She always complained about the littlest things. I got up to help her.

"Did you not put a tissue around the cups or better yet did you not read the label. Here give me my cup. I'll spare you one of your hands." I told her.

We placed the cups on the round table that was infront of the t.v so that they can slowly cool off.

"What are you watching?" She asked while looking at the t.v.

"Criminal Minds."

"Oh is that the one where people solve mysteries and cases and it also has the hot dude, whats his name Morgan?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Actually his name is Derek Morgan. Not Morgan. Now be quiet and watch." We were getting to the climax of the show, meaning it was going to end soon.

When the credits of the show were passing I turned off the T.V. We were also both almost done our drinks.

"Ahy why'd you do that for?" She asked.

"What did you want to continue watching t.v? I was hoping you'd wanted to do something else." I got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out the board game SCRABBLE. I paraded with it over my head like a little child. SCRABBLE was my favourite game.

"So I take it you want to play a game I suck at. You know i'm going to lose. It won't be much fun. I cannot compete with your vocab."

"Yes, please please please please please. I'll go easy on you. Besides maybe you gotten better while I was away." I knew she was going to play it with me but sometimes it was fun to beg. She was right though she always lost against me. She only ever won like what, two percent of the many times we played it. I told you I loved English.

* * *

><p>We were through half way of the game, yes I was winning, before her parents walked in.<p>

"Girls we are home." They told us. "Oh look at you two. You guys used to always play that game together."

"Hey mom hey dad, yea but this time Spencer forced me to." She stuck her tongue out.

"I did not. I begged you not forced. Theres a difference." I defended myself.

"Anyways where did you two go to? You stayed out longer than usual." Eileen asked her parents.

"Oh we went... places." They both looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Uh-huh." She said. I rolled my eyes-parents.

"So we are going to go to bed now, don't stay out too late." The parents left us alone once again.

"Man your parents are weird." I said.

"No really. You just noticed? So what do you want to do? We have the whole night ahead of us." I knew we were going to stay up the whole night even if I had to wake up early the next day.

"Umm continue playing the game. I'm just about to kick your ass." I told her. She punched me.

So the whole night thats what we did. We played Scrabble and more Scrabble, talked about boys, girls, went online to watch youtube videos, ate popcorn, and just had a good time. I told her that tomorrow I had to be at the airport at four pm. I also told her that I wanted to go see my dads friend that was taking over our barn before we left. She was fine in taking me.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, Eileen wake up." I heard her parents trying to wake us up. Apparently we fell asleep downstairs. Her on the floor me on the couch.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked her groggily. Mornings were not my best time of day.

"It is 11 in the morning."

"Man thats late. I gotta get going soon." I sat down half awake.

"Aww look at Eileen, shes asleep on the floor." I decided to take a picture of her on my camera. It only added to my overgrowing album.  
>"I'm going to go change and take a shower now. There's an old friend of my dads that I want to meet today."<p>

"Okay, see you later." Her mother said. I went up to Eileen's room and took a fresh set of clothing out of my suitcase then walked into the bathroom.

"Spencer looking good." Eileen teased me as I came downstairs.

"Haha thanks, nice of you to finally wake up. Ready to go?"

"Wow girl slow down. I want to eat lunch you know."

"I don't. I had enough to eat last night." I gave her a wink. I sat next to her while she ate her lunch.

"Spencer what time are you leaving to LA?" Her dad asked me.

"At four. I'm going to go to 'our' barn for a few hours to see how everythings doing. Then she'll take me over to the airport after." I told them how my day was going to be.

"Aww your leaving us so soon. We barely had time to talk."

"I know. I'm glad I got to see you guys though. I promise next time I come over that it will be for a longer visit." I smiled.

"Okay i'm done. Let's go Spence." My friend gluped down her drink.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wilson, guess who came to visit!" We entered, what used to be, my barn.<p>

"Spencer is it really you, what brought you here? I'm so glad to see you." He stopped from collecting the eggs from the hens.

"I just came to visit for the weekend. I wanted to pop in to see how everything is going on here. Seems like you got everything under control." I gave him a hug.

"Yes everything is great. Your father did a good job with them. How long you staying for?"

"Well I'm leaving today at four. So I'll be here for two hours." I told him.

"Oh I see , I see. Thats good. Well there isn't really much to do here and i'm pretty busy. It's collecting time, so if you want to leave thats fine with me. It's been a pleasure meeting you again. Also say hi to your family for me."

"I will. Oh and i'm not going anywhere. Actually you think I can take out two horses to ride. One for me and my friend here. I've missed horse riding a lot." This was going to be a good way to end my trip here.

"Of course you could. Your lucky i haven't taken them out yet."

Me and Eileen horse rided until we had to go. It was nice. Too bad everything nice had to end. We returned the horses and headed to the car to go to the airport.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the airport at 3:45.<p>

"I'm going to miss you Spence."

"I'm going to miss you more. I promise to call you at least once a week. We cannot fall off the face of the earth again."

"I know I promise to bug you too." I loved how she looked at it as bugging me. Damn speaking of phonecalls I forgot to call my dad.

"Shoot I just remembered I had to call my father. Damn, see Eileen I had such a good time i forgot to call him. He's probably worried sick."

"Call him now. Did you really forget about everything." I knew what she meant and surprisingly i did forget about that too.

"Yes I did, and yeah i should."

I called my father. He didnt hate me for not calling him. A part of him expected me not to call. But he was glad everything was still good. He was going to wait for me when I got back.

My flight got called to leave. I gave Eileen a hug and left. She also watched me till she couldnt see me anymore. I was heading home, home at last.. back to reality. Tomorrow was school but it was also my date with Ashley.


End file.
